


Air Sickness Bag

by myhogwartsletterlostinthemail



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 15:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhogwartsletterlostinthemail/pseuds/myhogwartsletterlostinthemail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny reflects during his flight to India. Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air Sickness Bag

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on this 30 minute drabble. So pumped for the new season! :) :)

He couldn’t stop bouncing his knee. This was a reckless decision, which resulted in hours and hours of waiting before he could actually _say_ it. He had to sit on this plane and try to remain calm before he could actually go and see her parents.

 

He cursed himself under his breath as he pressed his knee down with his palm  - willing it to stay still.

 

_I should have just gone to Boston._

 

His worries and fears about marriage were nothing compared the need he felt rising within him to just _be_ with Mindy. He’d grown dependent on her – and she on him. He closed his eyes – gulping deep breaths and imagined himself back in bed, curled around her, rubbing her swollen belly.

 

He opened his eyes – he couldn’t hold her right now. He couldn’t use a quiet moment in bed to soothe both of their frayed nerves.

 

He’d hurt her – and now he had to prove himself. He felt the same way he had when he’d been sprinting toward the Empire State Building – aching and urgent and hopeful. Desperation filled him – she was his entire world. She _and his son_ were his entire world. He needed them.

 

In that split second at the airport – when he’d made the decision to travel across the world to see her parents – he realized he couldn’t selfishly protect his heart anymore. He thought about her tear-soaked face - not the tears that had greeted him when he told her he didn’t want to get married – the tear-soaked face that rose in his mind was from long ago. He thought back to when he told her they shouldn’t date – that they should just be friends. In that moment, he was trying to protect himself – to protect his heart. And it crushed her.

 

Now he’d done it again. He’d protected himself at her expense.

 

And he wasn’t going to do it again.

 

But in this moment, alone and miles away from her – flying across the world to see her parents didn’t feel like a big romantic gesture. He just missed her. He looked down to find himself clutching the armrests. He willed himself to unclench his fingers and focus on something else.

 

Desperate for a distraction, he opened the seat back pocket and rummaged inside. The only things he could find were an air sickness bag and a safety information card. He pulled out the bag and pulled down his tray. He grabbed the pen that Morgan had given him the week before bearing the inscription “#1 Dad!” After smoothing the edges of the slightly bent bag, began scribbling on it.

 

_I love you, Mindy._

_You’re everything to me._

_You saved me._

_I have to have you in my life._

_I only want to see you happy – everyday for the rest of our lives._

_Thank you for giving me this wonderful life._

 

He covered every inch of the bag with all of the things he wanted to say to her.

 

When he ran out of space, he sat back and sighed, feeling lighter somehow. He should have said all of this to her every day.

 

He folded the bag carefully and stuffed it into his pocket.

 

\--

 

Six months later, when he finally married her – he pulled the bag out of his tux pocket and told her the story of when he’d written it. Then he read each sentence he’d scrawled at his lowest moment – his vows for the rest of their lives.


End file.
